Daughter of the Huntsclan
by AnimalCookie
Summary: Rose's POV of the Huntsman's Diaries. Because we all know that to every story, there's a second side to it!
1. My Side

**Hey you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own AD:JL - there, I've said it!(YAY ME!) You've all been wondering about what was Huntsgirl's POV during the Huntsman's Diaries, so I've finally gotten around to writing it! This first chapter is a quick review of the 1st 21 chapters of the Huntsman's Diaries. I'm planning on doing one POV one night, and another the next night. So the Huntsman's Diaries will continue and here's the young heroine's side of everything :) r&r as you please! Enjoy!

* * *

**

11:39 PM Tuesday, April 24, 2007

AH! He's so unfair! I never asked for 88 and 89 to intrude! We were doing perfectly fine on our own! All right, so I don't want to be here, but Jake and I were doing fine! 88 and 89 are now only blocks of cement in my plans! I've been locked in this stupid attic all day long! No food, little water, no company, NOTHING to do! Strike that, there was the rat that I tried to play cards with, but he ended up chewing six of the face cards in half. I'm so not apologizing to 88 and 89. We already know that I'm the Huntsman's favorite. We've known one another longer, and if he needs something, I guarantee you that I'll be one of the first that he asks.

He is kind of a sucker though that he trusts me. I mean, if I kidnapped a child, I would never be able to trust them. Just goes to show how out of it the Huntsman is. Wow, I haven't been able to update in a few weeks! So much has gone on! So in our free period the other Friday, we put together an ingenious plan (Jake insisted that it was a 'genius' plan) that Jake would attack us with his grandfather and act like they were going to kill me. It was more of a test to see what the Huntsman would do, and if all went right, though I doubted it would, the Dragon Council would have them in captivity and fake being taken to another prison. So the deal would be that they either kill me right there or the Huntsman had to surrender all of us to the Dragon Council. Jake's dog – Fu Dog – had put together an odd potion that they would shoot me with, and I would shortly pass out if the Huntsman was too chicken to submit. Then Jake would snatch me before the Huntsman could. Just as I suspected, he refused to save my life, but surprisingly, he also told them to take me away and give me at least a comfortable last setting. It worked perfectly! Though there was the slight problem that I knew the Huntsman would come searching for my body, so the Saturday that we were alone, I took a full dosage of the potion Fu Dog created, and then to his discomfort, I had Jake attack me like I was the old Huntsgirl. Man it hurt. I couldn't feel it physically, but as I was now stuck in the dream realm – I could.

A few days later, the potion was still in full effect. I could believe it! I was slowly being pulled back into my childhood nightmares – when I still thought that dragons were awful and disgusting, well these dragons were. It hurt seeing those images, and I couldn't believe I was still suffering from the outrageous dream! And then you'll never guess who saved me. The Huntsman? I was quite shocked myself. Last I remember, he doesn't have a dream charm. Showing a slight sign of compassion, he tore me away from the sight, and I know that's what helped me recover from the potion – it felt good to finally be awake.

Hawaii over Spring Break! That was so cool. It was awesome having everyone just relaxed and having a good time – all until four guys took something I said the wrong way and kidnapped me! The Huntsman thinks that they're dragons, but I know that they weren't. I just enjoy watching him get all upset when he cannot figure something out. It also makes me look innocent – that is ALWAYS a good thing.

What really was the worst part of these last 3 weeks is that the Huntscouncil came to rate the lair while we were gone. It was so close of me being sent back to the Academy for a third time! I'm too afraid to imagine what could happen – so I won't. If I've learned one thing from the Huntsman's endless lectures over the years, is that you'll die of fear before you bleed to death.

For like the first time ever, the Huntsman got sick, and 88 and 89 (hate those two!) and I had to take care of everything. Of course he put his most trusted and strongest (but not most loyal ;)) ninja out there to protect the area. Jake and I decided that he would help my job by recruiting a few magical creatures (including himself) to pretend to come and attack. But man I was tired after. Who knew that so much fighting led to a need for so much food? That was the only way I was able to stay with them for an hour was the point I was eating.

While the Huntscouncil was going through the motions of their second exam, they ran their physical on me. The whole thing about the 'Daughter of the Huntsclan' has to be in top shape is so useless! They practically bent all of my limbs in a wrong way until I screeched for them to stop – I don't scream easily. Like I said though, we passed.

Then the Bev Hills clan grew an attitude and thought that they were better than us, and they were going to prove it in a game of soccer! I can so whoop them in that sport! If only they could play fairly! Three guys attacked me and now I've got ugly purple and black bruises all over my body. Cheaters – I hope that their Master sees that they cannot accomplish what they start, and work them to near death these next few days.

That night I noticed something. The Huntsman has been staying up late for a while now, and he's finally not come to bed at all. He's hiding something from me, and I don't like it. He hasn't hidden anything from me since the whole kidnapping problem.

What am I going to do? If someone does apologize, we're all going to die in our selected rooms from starvation and hydration. HY! Maybe if Jake's asleep, and I can get him to being me some water and food through the dream realm! I know that we've transferred objects through before! And when I finish, I'll just send the trash back through!

Perhaps I'm just being stubborn and admit that 88 and 89 don't know any better. Then again, Master did always say that I was headstrong and I don't take anything from anyone. If I'm remembering correctly, he did say that being the position of Huntsgirl, having a thick head would come in handy.

I do know that the Huntsman would at least be impressed that I had good survival skills if he found out. You have to love both sides of being the Daughter of the Huntsclan.


	2. Locked Away

**Hey! Thank you to Marcie Gore! Glad you liked chapter one. Hopefully now that secrets and answers have been recapped, I can begin a new plotline on how Huntsgirl feels instead of saying the same thing that the Huntsman did. R&R please! Enjoy!

* * *

**

11:22 PM Friday, April 27, 2007

Jake was so cute today. He slept right through his lunch period in a bathroom stall to bring me some food and keep me company. He was making this really lame joke, but I couldn't seem to stop laughing. 'What do you call a guy in a pile of leaves?…… Rustle! Like I said, not the best I've ever heard, but good enough to keep me happy. As long as I can talk to Jake once a day, the Huntsman's evil scheme will mean nothing to me.

Master did bring in water early this morning – at least I know that he's not going to kill me. Oh, what am I saying? Of course the Huntsman would kill me – just not yet. I miss Hawaii. It's too cold here in New York. It's like summer will never come. Down in the middle of nowhere, I felt so safe and so at home, I wish I could live life like they do, but I can't.

The Huntsman keeps calling me into school sick, so I'm missing so much class! I'll have to begin asking Jake to bring me the work. The only good thing that comes out of this is that 88 and 89 are going through the same thing, only worse. They don't know how to survive and fight the pain like I have been trained. Well, no pain here ever since Jake has been sneaking me pizza, hamburgers, and whatever else the school Cafeteria served out that looked almost edible. I was so thankful for them, he's so sweet – it's just nice to finally be able to trust a guy in my life.

Okay, I'm bored. Jake has to be in classes all day, then he had dragon training, and finally his little sister's been extremely busy, and his parents keep dragging him all over the place. I was thinking about asking if one of his friends could hang out, but Spud's kind of weird, and I can't stand Trixie.

Gosh! This whole attic is filled with dust, and I can barely breathe! Rats, spiders, and ants scurry from place to place during the night. Of course we all know that attics weren't meant to live in. I'm hiding way beneath the covers right now, because any exposed section of the area is filled with a cold dress – like I said, it's too cold for this time of year.

Maybe it's worth apologizing. I just want my room back.


	3. I Won't Say Sorry

**Hey! Thanx to JusticeIsBlind13 and ArkansanDragon! I'm really glad that you guys like it as much as the Huntsman's Diaries! I hope everyone enjoys this next chap!

* * *

**

8:59 PM Sunday, April 29, 2007

Well, 88 and 89 are out. They were too easy to break. Yesterday, 88 was brought in by the Huntsman to apologize, but I kept my back to him. 89 came in bright and early this morning – it could have only been four am. Jake and I were in the middle of a movie, when the Huntsman woke me. 89 glared at the ground like he was apologizing to that, dug his toe into the carpeting, and reluctantly atoned. Appropriately, I thanked the Huntsman for visiting me (or else I would have gotten in SO much trouble for not acknowledging his presence) but I paid no mind to 89 – why should I? That overgrown overbite bugs the snot out of me. I think the Huntsman has some weird idea that we'll marry some day – YEA RIGHT! The day that I marry 89 is the day that I'll slay Jake. In other words, Jake better not tick me off – for both of our sakes.

Jake could never make me mad. He just has those two big brown eyes and gets this look across his face when he knows – or at least thinks – something's his fault. I could never stay mad at that face. Maybe that's why I was never able to slay him?

At his lunch we played Cops and Robbers – rather Magical Word Protector and Evil Ninja Huntress – in the scene of the old west. I came close to fake slaying him, but Jake's actually gotten faster and pinned me to the ground and tossed me into an old rusted jail cell. I had to convince him with a kiss that I was going to be a good girl and not get into any more trouble – of course he accepted. But then he had to return to class, and I had to let him. I couldn't let him get into it with Rotwood again, that just wouldn't be right. We hugged goodbye, and he was off into the world to do his exciting life while I was sitting in a freezing, dusty, bug infested attic alone.

Part of me wants to apologize, but the burn on my ankle still hurts like heck, and I never did receive an apology from 88. 89 didn't seem to care much either. Now to think about it, the Huntsman couldn't have cared less if my entire foot had third degree burns and I was able to never walk again. He basically (but not literally) told me to suck it up and go run four miles. Jake shouldn't be home for another two hours from dragon training and patrol. I think that the Huntsman had something planned to attack the Magical Black Market for part of some plan he claims is really no big deal. Henceforth, Jake should be off fighting him all night, then when the Huntsman looses, he's going to come back to the lair (not a home) and rage out at the one thing he's mad at – me.


	4. Side Effects of Living With Boys

**Thanx to wolfwhisperer for the review! And Thanx to JusticeIsBlind13 and ArkansanDragon for the ideas that inspired the second half of this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

7:59 PM Tuesday, May 01, 2007

If I read one more book on how a dragon squints his eyes while shooting fire, I'm going to pass out! I didn't even know that the Huntsman owned so many books on the ways of dragons – it's like he's obsessed. You would think that all he needed to know is if a dragon breathed fire in the first place. Then there were all of the books on a dragon's diet – there is NO way that I am going to eat _that _much spicy food just to amp my 'fire breathing intensity.'

(Sigh) I had to tell Jake today about the Huntsman's plan. He was really upset about it, but he tried not to show it. He's heard of the potion from his sidekick dog – Fu. Jake says that it's not a safe potion, and that almost everyone has some sort of reaction to it. The Huntsman told me that it was safe, but I bet he's never really seen it in action. Jake told me that once someone had actually gone comatose for three years from a nasty reaction. Thankfully the Huntsman did hear about that one, and he's tested a small amount into my system during the day. No transformations yet, but I think that I am not going to die from this anytime soon. Of course you can never really find out anything until you take the full dose.

Tonight Jake's going to help me with some dragon moves in the dream realm. We were thinking about doing it in the Alps. Yes, the freezing cold Alps with wind and snow all over the place – should be exhilarating. I personally think that Jake has no idea what he's talking about – he's still a student himself – but I do trust him. There should be a lodge out there somewhere that we could rest in after training, and if there's not, well we'll just have to dream one up :).

On a brighter note, I've finally been able to come up with a reason to kill 88 and 89! So I thought I was supposed to be in 'solitary confinement' but I guess I was wrong. They came in early this morning, and took _all _of my clothing and even my uniforms! (All right, so I hate the uniform, but still.) In place of them, there were all of these tiny Catholic School Girl uniforms and teeny tiny five year old outfits with Winnie The Pooh ® on them! So I thought, 'Great! I'll stay in my pajamas all day!' Wrong. When I walked into the bathroom connecting to my room, they had a bucket of liquid tar sitting on doorway, which was hooked to another bucket of feathers! At first when the tar hit, I couldn't breath, but then I removed the sticky liquid from under my nose and over my mouth. Then when the feathers attacked, I thought that I was going to sneeze to death.

Then I stumbled back out to my room and I only had two choices, something that didn't fit, or something that wasn't my style whatsoever. I chose the uniform – at least they fit. 88 and 89 wouldn't see e anyhow, only I would see it – and at least I can still see Jake.


	5. Transformations

**Hey! I'll run dedications in the next update - I promise! Thanx to those who have! Enjoy!

* * *

**

11:03 PM Thursday, May 03, 2007

Finally I've gotten some time alone. The transformation is almost complete, and I can feel the pain finally peeking through. I've never felt something as awful as this adjustment. I don't even look that pretty. My pelt is a really ugly pea green color – Master says that the potion doesn't make a very pretty dragon, it just makes one. All that's left is for the wings to get to full extension – at least they're strong! There are still the little stubs, but they hurt so badly, I can barely move.

The flu's gone! I hate getting sick, mostly because he still makes me work, but it's that feeling of helplessness, and the only person that can take care of me, is the one that I don't know if I can trust him anymore – who can I trust in? I used to think that the Huntsclan was everything, but now I don't even know who they are, and being raised in them, whom does that make me? Huntsgirl? The Huntsclan is a joke, and I hate being labeled, 'Daughter Of The Huntsclan' Huntsgirl is definitely not me. Rose? The girl who hides a second life and had to lie on a daily basis to all of her friends? Make up stories of how I had a sick relative and that was why I was never able to go to parties? How could that be me if that was only a cover-up me? I'm so confused. This is the other part of being sick I hate – there's too much time to think about how crappy your life is.

(Smiling) Jake was really funny today when he saw me in the dragon form. I'm not able to switch back to human until the powers wear off, so he didn't exactly know who I was. First he jumped back and demanded that I tell him what I was doing in Rose's Dream, then when I tried to tell him that I was who I said that I was, he still didn't believe me, so he got me into an arm lock. The only was to convince him that I was me, was to kiss him. He knows my kiss well.

Jake then helped me through some basic dragon movements, but it was challenging with my sore back(My back still only owned little stubs where the wings wanted to grow). So training only lasted for about ten minutes, and then Jake decided that he needed to take a look at my back. Even the Huntsman thinks that it should not take this long for the wings to fully grow.

"Well there's you problem!" Jake pointed as he ran his dragon claw against the red lumps on my back. "Your dragon skin is too thick, and everyone knows that the potion was not the optimal choice, so it had you develop incorrectly. The first things that you should have received were your wings, not the last." He sounded so smart, but we both knew that the wings would be forced to come out eventually. I wanted Jake to be the one to do it so badly, but if he had done it in the dream realm, it wouldn't have any affect on my body in real life. I hugged him and waved Jake goodbye.

As I awoke, the Huntsman was towering over me checking my temperature. I told him what I figured out, and he completely agreed.

Before I could count to ten, he had his knife out, and was positioning the spot to place the knife. Naturally he didn't want to give me painkiller, so I was forced to bite onto the smelly old glove for the billionth time. Slowly he cut through the skin, with blood drizzling down my scales and onto my sheets. After about ten minutes, he was able to pull the wings through, and now we're just waiting for the area to heal and for the wings to be able to stretch out.

I'm so tired. This whole day has been terrible. (Sigh) I guess I'll just have to go hang with Jake for a few hours. Darn.


	6. False Facts

**Hey! Sorry it's late again! I've had a busy night. Special Thanx to:  
Monkeysrcomintogetu  
JusticeIsBlind13  
and ArkansanDragon  
I love y'all! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

11:06 PM Saturday, May 05, 2007

Jake threw this really nice party tonight at that storage garage that he had. I told him that we couldn't go to his home or Lao Shi's shop, because of the tracking device that the Huntsman has in me. Some other dragons came over and we just sat told stories and listened to music all night. There was a lot of food, but I wasn't too hungry. Jake tried to make me comfortable, but the only time that I really was comfortable, was when we were alone. He began to joke around again with an attempt to lift my spirits, and by the end of his cascade of jokes, my abs hurt from laughing so much, and I could feel my pulse just racing.

My bad was still sore from the Huntsman's knife, but it was a lot better than the wings still trying to push through the scales. Unfortunately, Jake had to leave for home, and I had to stay with Fu Dog all night. He wasn't that bad to live with though. He as well knew some pretty funny jokes, and the food that he snuck in was AMAZING! The Huntsman always has me on this really strict diet that I get _exactly _2,200 calories in my system per day. He claims that the extra 200 is a gift for working so hard in the field all day. Well, let's just say that I got at least that same amount of calories in some of the stuff that Fu pulled out of nowhere like magic – oh, right.

The Huntsman did have a reason though of bringing me here, and I had to begin part of my job. I had Fu check all of my notes to assure that none of the facts were correct:

1 The American Dragon's first name is Larry.

2 Dragons get their powers from the moon.

3 The American Dragon is open for dating (like I said, all a lie :) )

4 The elder dragon has three sons and they have all gone missing.

5 The Dragon Council always goes on walks late into the night – when the moon is high.

I thanked Fu for helping me along with our project. The Huntsman just won't tell me what's going on, and it's bugging me to death! First he locks me into my room, the for whatever reason, he comes up with some big mission about turning me into a dragon, and sending me into the hands of two, and all he asks is for me to get a bunch of information on them. I tell you, it's a good thing that I'm actually friends with these dragons, because I don't want to think about what could happen if I weren't. Two years ago, I probably would have refused or demanded that I receive more information before I continue. But now, I'm so darn paranoid of him suspecting anything, that I'm forced to do what he says. Oh well, as long as I get to be with Jake, I'm all right.

Though, I would awfully like to see my parents. I wish the Huntsman were at least brave enough to tell me that I had parents, and that I wouldn't have to figure it all out on my own. I probably wouldn't be reacting so negatively as I am if he had told me while I was loyal to him. I'm not sure if I'd ever want to meet my parents if he had told me while I was younger. I'm sure that the Huntsman though – knowing his track record – that he would come up with something to convince me that my parents were terrible awful people, and that when he took me, it was to save me, not hurt me.

I've enjoyed this last week doing nothing, but I've missed so much school time, that I really don't know how on Earth I'm going to be able to make it up, do the current work, and get training in. Some could say it's impossible, but after what I've gone through, I don't believe that anything's impossible. While some three year olds had imaginary unicorn playmates, I was out slaying them. When a mother would read a story of a dragon guarding the tower keeping the princess safe, I was always read the 'real' stories of how the dragons would torture the princesses. Then to find out that the dragon I want to kill is Jake, it's just too weird!

When we were in Hawaii, I thought that I had come so close to giving the Huntsman an epiphany about the fact we're not needed in the Huntsclan, and that it's our destiny and you can't change destiny, and all of that mathematical logic they research everyday. Too bad I wasn't convincing enough.

Well, I'm awfully tired, and I know Jake's waiting for me in the dream realm, so I'm going to wrap up today's entry. But I just need to say that maybe I liked life better when the Huntsclan was right.


	7. Left To Die

**Wow, okay, I know it's been like forever. I am so sorry about the wait. I lost track of time, and everytime I attempted to write the next chapter, I couldn't. Thanx to **technogrl15** and **huntsgirl-gone-good **and **Little-GloriasFaith24.

* * *

12:00 AM August 19, 2007

Chaos. Pure Chaos. Word from the Huntsman hasn't come through in months. The Dragon Council knows I'm Huntsgirl, and are coming after me. I've been so scared to stay in one place long enough to write. I can't believe what this has turned into. Jake… I haven't seen him in so long. It seemed like he abandoned me when the Dragon Council came barging through. A few words of defense, but then after that, he stood to the side while they bound and gagged me. Was he too scared to move? Was he more afraid of being labeled a traitor? Or was it so simple, as he had told the Dragon Council who I was? NO! I promised myself I wouldn't think about that possibility! New York is long behind me now, and I have no idea how I'm going to get back, or how I'm going to survive like this for much longer.

Let me start back a bit. I had been with Jake for three days, when the Huntsman stopped reporting his progress to me. I tried to call him once while Jake, Lao Shi, and Fu Dog were out on Dragon business. I couldn't even come close to reaching Huntsclan Command. I kept getting blocked by all of the security buzzards – but my phone was supposed to automatically connect to Huntsclan Command! My illness had finally passed, and I was quickly getting stir crazy. But I wasn't to go anywhere or do anything until I heard from the Huntsman, or 'Larry' had invited me out.

So I was sitting there on the sofa, pacing back and forth across the floor for what seemed like several hours, but in reality, it was only one. Eventually, Jake flew in the door, scooped me up in his dragon arms, and flew me around in circles. I assumed his mission went as planned. Only a half hour later, the Dragon Council – twenty of them – pinned me down to the sofa. "No! Wait!" Jake gave barely an effort. My entire body now covered in ropes, everyone who I thought were my friends just stood there! Like the Huntsman said, on that day, I would turn back to my human body – that was the thing that saved me. The ropes had fit snuggly around my dragon body, but as a thin blonde, I was able to pull myself right through without any effort at all.

Out the window I went, and down the street. My heart raced as hard as it could without killing me, or popping blood vessels. Twenty dragons behind me. Exactly twenty dragons! Where was Lao Shi? Where was Jake?! They left me to die. The Huntsman locked me out of the system! Then why was I still carrying my phone? I didn't mean to take it with me, but I made sure that it was still in my hand.

Two days later, I had finally shaken fifteen dragons, but there were still five on my tail! I was so tired. If my heart rate didn't kill me, and the dragons didn't kill me, exhaustion would. The phone was still in my hand. I had to hit the woods. I had escaped Jake that way once before – when we were enemies, or maybe I should say, before we were friends.

Thank the heavens above, I lost the remaining five. Knowing well that they were likely just as tired as I.

For days, I spent my time resting, running, and trying to get into Huntsclan Command. I even tried calling the lair, 88, 89, the Huntsman direction – NOTHING.

It's simple, I've been left to die.


	8. Bring on the Fall

**Hey everyone! So apparently I had this sitting in my computer and I never uploaded it. Sorry! So I feel really bad that it's been two years and I haven't updated (oops) But I will be finishing this story as well as the Huntsman Diaries soon, so the stories can be put to rest with a little resolution. Again, very sorry about the wait! Thank you to everyone who continuously adds these stories to their Alerts list in hopes it will be updated!**

* * *

October 21, 2007 6:00 PM

Fall is setting in, and the days are getting colder every minute. My clothing is torn and tattered, and as thin as a single piece of fabric. At this rate, I know that I won't survive through the winter. The Dragon Council put an alert out for me all over the world. I had to flee the woods, because there are too many of them, and that'd be the first place they'd look for me.

Continuously moving south, I'm hoping that maybe, just _maybe_, I can reach somewhere warm enough to just get through the winter. It never hurts to hope. I think that I'm in Maryland nearing Virginia. I would have normally made it further out, but I've had to take a lot of time to hide, a lot of time running in circles to get dragons off of my track, and a lot of time resting. I want to go home. I don't care anymore what home is! I just want to know that I matter. I've always heard that your family is those who care about you, and want you to be safe. I used to think that the Huntsclan was my family, and that they were protecting me. Then I thought that Jake was my family, because he loved and cared about me. He was always there to talk if I ever needed him to. I mean, I do have my biological family out there, somewhere, but how on earth could they know anything is wrong? And if I were to show up on their doorstep one day, and say, 'Hi! I'm your daughter who was kidnapped at birth by the evil Huntsclan whose sole purpose in life is to destroy magical creatures,' I don't think that they would be very welcoming.


	9. Betrayal

**hey everyone! Here's the next chapter :D I'll continue to try to update as much as I can until it wraps up, but I cannot promise every night. We'll see though. Enjoy!

* * *

**

11:38 PM November 2, 2009

I've been on the run for two years. Sometimes it seems like two days, other times it seems like two lifetimes. I was right, by the way, my parents didn't want me. I hunted them down, believing they were my last hope for protection. They didn't live too far away from the old lair. Once the first winter had passed, I made a steady run up North and found them quickly. I tried to explain what happened, but my mom refused to look at me in the eyes and my dad simply said I was not welcomed there anymore. Mom gave me a small basket of leftover food and a blanket and some cash for clothing, but her intentions for good wore thin quickly.

Good riddance! I don't want to live in such an environment anyways! I just wish I had an environment at all.

After that disaster, it came to mind that I had to return to the Huntsclan. Perhaps whatever I had done wrong in the first place could be rectified. Even if I had to be shipped off, I knew it would at least keep me alive. Unfortunately, when I returned to the lair, the Huntsman, 88, and 89 were gone! They had just up and abandoned the place without any sign as to their new location.

Even though I'm pretty sure he's the one who sold me out, I decided to try Jake. He was, after all, my last hope. I kept trying to convince myself that at one point in time, I trusted him with events and details which would mean the death of me if the Huntsclan ever found out. I am not a dumb person, so I must have trusted him for a good reason. I waited until school let out the next day, however. It hurt to watch all of my old friends joking and laughing as if I had never existed. It was probably best they moved on happily.

It was not seeing my friends happy, though, that caused the most torture. When I finally caught sight of the one I was looking for, he was with someone else – some other girl – making out. My eyes burned with passionate rage as I sped away from the school where my life had been lived out.

I knew I was alone, and there was no going again that. I realized I had to get south before the end of the summer. I could not survive a Northern winter.

I have been working small jobs here and there to keep my head above water. It's not a great life, but I've kept my dignity. I'd rather live in complete poverty and desolation than subject myself to a dishonoring job.

I usually sleep in trees or on park benches or when I get really lucky, there is a shelter which will let me stay a night or two. I can never stay at those long, because I still fear the Dragon Council. Just because I have been reduced to nothing, they still consider me as a threat, and I am to be killed as soon as I am found. The shelters all require that I sign a log book, and it's too risky to leave a trail for them to track.

I finally made it to Texas. It's really warm down here. It could be better, but compared to New York, it's like Hawaii.

I miss Hawaii. It was the last happy memory I really have – and it's funny how it was with the Huntsclan. The laughing, the joking, getting the Huntsman surfing, going out to dinner, and bonding as a team. It was so incredible!

Speaking of the Huntsman again, I see the strangest thing across the woods. It's soft, and gentle, but I can't help thinking there's a meaning to it. It's a small blue light. My mind is going crazy because I keep thinking the Huntsman told me something about blue lights. I really want to run to it. But then again I probably shouldn't. I'm safe in my tree and I should be getting to sleep.

11:59 PM November 2, 2009

That settles it. I cannot sleep. I'm finding out what this blue light is all about once and for all.


End file.
